El Caballero y La Princesa
by Dulce Julieta R
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si la vida no va como tu planeas y todas tus personas queridas murieran? Asi le paso Len kagamine al protagonista de estahistoria que intentara proteger a la unica persona que le queda en su vida que esta a punto de perderla ¿Morira en el intento? ó ¿Podra salvar a su persona querida en este mundo? Basada en la cancion Valshe Chivalry
1. Prefacio

Prefacio:  
-Tuve un sue o -me dijiste emocionada en el kiosco del castillo, era de noche y estaba lloviendo, la melod a que te gustaba sonaba mientras tu sonre as completamente tranquila, yo mor a de rabia. -Un sue o en el que todas las personas viv an felices- lo dijiste y no ten as idea de lo duras que eran tus palabras para m , trataba de controlar mi enojo, para no lastimar tu estado de nimo -En este d bil pa s que solo es sometido por los dem s pa ses- mencionaste bajando un poco tu voz, lo cual me alerto, alc la cabeza para mirarte, no me gustaba verte llorar, ni a ti verme llorar a m y te espantabas con cualquier cosa que me pasara en cualquier entrenamiento o en las batallas -Esto puede ser un futuro muy lejano- me advertiste sabiendo que pensaba en decirte lo mismo a s que volv a bajar la cabeza -Pero creo en ello- afirmaste volviendo a subir tu animo -As que ahora...- hiciste una pausa -Estoy feliz si con mi vida como princesa evite que este pa s entre en guerra- dijiste poni ndome enojado m s de la cuenta -Hey esta es mi ltima orden- alc mi mirada vi ndote a los ojos mientras me sonre as - Podr as verme... con una sonrisa ma ana?- me preguntaste con una sonrisa baje la mirada C mo cumplir esa orden? No podr a hacer nada para ayudarte acaso? Me estabas pidiendo que me rindiera? Sin hacer nada para salvarte? Me rend y oculte mi rabia, -Estoy a su completo servicio...- te respond resign ndome no pod a hacer ya nada?... era tu sirviente tu caballero, tu amigo, y tu arma m s poderosa era tu sonrisa, te promet no llorar, pero, la romp soy tu mejor amigo C mo no hacerlo?, tambi n romper mi otra promesa no solo te ver con una sonrisa... sino que... 


	2. Chapter 2 El inicio de todo

**Nota: Bueno aquí el otro capítulo de la serie espero que les guste :D y bueno este es capítulo 1 espero que lo disfruten. Para una amiga muy especial para mí espero que te guste:**

**Vocaloid no me pertenece si no a sus creadores. **

Todavía recuerdo el día que nos conocimos, mi madre era amiga de tu padre, así que acepto meternos de servidumbre a mi padre, mi madre y a mí, yo te serviría ti. Desde un principio me aceptaste con una sonrisa, siempre jugábamos juntos y nos divertíamos, gozaba estar contigo, pasaron los años y nos hicimos grandes amigos que conocíamos todo uno del otro. Mi padre se hizo caballero, lo cual yo estaba emocionado de seguir sus pasos y ser un gran caballero, el simple hecho te asustaba dándote pánico, yo solo te hacía reír. Al cumplir tú los 14 años y yo 16 años tu padre murió junto al mío en batalla, mi madre fue víctima de la guerra en el pueblo, la tuya murió también al tratar de protegerte, los dos estábamos devastados, te hicieron responsable de todo el país a tus cortos 14 años, y Yo me hice caballero por el honor de mi padre, también para protegerte. Tú eras muy linda con todos los demás guerreros, todos sin excepción en el aquel país te querían, al igual que yo, los niños los ancianos, mujeres y hombres te necesitaban como la líder ya que los gobernabas con el mismo carácter de tu padre un poco serio, pero, con la decisión que a todos les convendría mejor. Y como tu caballero personal, me encantaban aquellos momentos en los cuales estaba contigo para sacarte un momento de tantas obligaciones y hacerte reír.

Un día festejando con mis amigos Rei y Mikuo, conocí a la hermana de Mikuo era una hermosa doncella de cabellera aguamarina larga que lo agarraba con dos coletas, ella y yo nos enamoramos. Esos momentos que te los dedicaba a ti se los dedique a ella, cada vez que te encontraba te notabas triste, aunque tratabas de ocultármelo leyendo contratos y mirando por tu ventana de tu habitación, te preguntaba a menudo por tu tristeza pero solo me contestabas con un –"Estoy bien"– con una sonrisa forzada, yo ignoraba aquello y me iba con mi doncella que me esperaba radiante sin darme cuenta que tu sufrías en silencio, una noche tú y yo estábamos discutiendo de nuestra amistad y lo que le pasaba.

–Tú no entiendes nada – me dijiste llorando lo que llego al alma, simplemente me arrodille y me quede así para escucharte –Sabes yo también tengo vida privada– lo susurre en un hilo de voz, casi inaudible, pero me oíste, me miraste con tristes y ofendida, me levante para abrazarte, aunque cuando realice esta me diste una bofetada con toda tu fuerza no era mucha, desde luego por los duros entrenamientos que recibía, aunque me dejaría rojiza la mejilla por algunos cuantos minutos –¡IDIOTA! – gritaste llorando, mientras veía como las lágrimas se derramaban de tus ojos quienes se veían un poco hinchados por llorar, me quede quieto no tenía intención de seguir con mi comportamiento, saliste del estudio serrando la puerta, no me importaba en ese momento lo que te ocurría por el simple hecho que estabas celosa, o por lómenos, eso es lo que pensaba porque yo era alguien normal con una vida cotidiana, y bueno tú eras una princesa con responsabilidades, elegías las decisiones de este país, las cuales eran una carga para ti.

A la mañana siguiente estaba con Miku en el mercado a acompañarla a comprar cosas para ella cuando una sirvienta se acercó a mí, tocándome del brazo.

– ¿Usted es el caballero personal de la princesa? – pregunto viéndome de pies a cabeza angustiada y con voz tímida un poco baja pero audible.

–Si soy yo– le respondí con una sonrisa mientras Miku me apretaba más la mano.

–Disculpe la molestia pero lo necesitan en palacio la princesa… probablemente esté en… peligro– Dijo con la voz más clara, Miku oyó todo y me soltó la mano la mire ella sonrió con dulzura asintiendo con la cabeza suavemente y poniendo su mano en su pecho.

–Claro enseguida voy – le dije siguiéndola cuando entramos al castillo.

Todo parecía un silencio a excepción de los gritos que se oían en el estudio pero pude reconocer tu voz y la de un chico el cual no tenía idea de donde era o quien era la chica y yo nos paramos en frente de la puerta donde podíamos escuchar toda la conversación de adentro.

–Vamos princesa Rin nuestros países unidos serán invencibles– te aseguro el chico con voz amable no lo que estaba haciendo para convencerte, pero creo que ya llevaba horas pidiéndotelo y de seguro no había logrado nada.

–Lo se príncipe Kaito pero no creo que sea la solución el matrimonio tenemos mucho por vivir y bueno no creo que solo sea por el motivo que usted afirma– le dijiste con dulzura lo cual me hiso serrar mi puño y actuar raro asta para mí era como una serie de celos y… bueno los celos no me habían atacado hacía desde que te vi con ese tal príncipe Kaito que siempre te veía como si fueras la cosa más negociable y la más controlable de todo este mundo.

–Claro que es por esa razón que le mencione princesa es para el bienestar de todo su país necesita a alguien a su lado para que la proteja, la cuide, la ame para toda la vida y le prometo que su país va a estar conmigo a su lado al igual que el mío– te dijo desesperado no tarde un minuto más y toque a la puerta.

–Adelante– dijiste con voz suave y amable, me viste aliviada, cerré la puerta y me hinque para que viera ese inútil que no te podía hacer nada.

–Usted tiene razón sobre que estaría bien proteger más de lo que está "mi país", pero no necesitó nadie más a mi lado, solo a mi caballero él puede protegerme de todo príncipe Kaito si necesita algo más puede informarme – le aseguraste con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro cuando el enojado te tomo de los dos brazos para sacudirte, de inmediato reaccione y lo aparte de ti mirándolo con enojo el solo sonrió perversamente.

–Ya lo capto princesa usted solo quiere que los demás países se aprovechen de este para volver a la guerra de hace 8 años al tratar de gobernar este país y usted solo quiere pensar en si misma usted tiene la decisión final acepte ser mi esposa o la guerra llegara– te advirtió soltándome, dirigiéndose a la puerta abriendo la perilla de la puerta.

–Me informa su decisión princesa–dijo divertido tú estabas espantada de su expresión, te abrace, el salió de la habitación con seriedad, estabas demasiado quieta para estar tranquila cuando empezaste a temblar y a llorar.

–Tranquila princesa estas a salvo– te asegure protectoramente mientras llorabas en mi pecho incontrolablemente.

**Bueno este es el final del capítulo espero que les guste y este capítulo va dedicado a cinco muy especiales para mí que me han apoyado en este proceso xD eso fue todo un saludo adiós. **


End file.
